narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaseimei Clan
The Yaseimei Clan (野生命一門, Lit. Wild Life Clan) is one of the three primary clans of the Fang Tribe, a fairly large tribe that lives around the *insert area here*. The clan itself is primarily responsible for hunting and meat procurement, with a secondary responsibility of scouting and protecting the village, with all three tasks usually accomplished by their wide ranging hunting parties, though a small core of members usually hangs in the immediate surroundings of the village as a quick protection force. Though their numbers are few, they are a strong clan, due to their intimate knowledge of the surrounding terrain and transformation abilities. Their totem is that of the wolf. Background Unlike most clans they have met during the last few lifetimes, the Yaseimei clan does not have a single origin point. The various members can trace their heritage to all over the ninja world, having members from every major hidden village village but Kumogakure. This has lead to a large diversity among their members, though they are almost all of light skin. This clan can trace it's origins to a group of around fifteen to twenty ninja and their clients, a group of archaeologists and other science types who were looking to study some ancient ruins out on the edge of the Land of Fire, near the eastern ocean. They were there during when the moon crashed into the earth, the old fortress still being stable enough for them to ride out the impact, as well as tall enough to handle the waves of water that followed. It also gave them a solid defensive position to protect themselves while they took stock of the state of the world. The rations they had brought along were good for months on their own, and with the slaughtering of pack animals, they had a good supply to hold out until the worst of the devastation petered out. Overall at this time, the forerunners of this clan numbered at around forty individuals, fairly evenly split on gender. About a month after the moon's collision, they added several new arrivals to their group, a dozen or so Hozuki had washed ashore after the moon's impact had wiped Kirigakure off the face of the earth. However the Hozuki had a big problem, due to the blotting out of the sun from the dust cloud, the temperature had been dropping for weeks, and showed no signs of abating, they were forced to deactivate their Hydrification technique so they would not freeze solid. This rendered them mostly ineffectual in combat, which did happen from time to time as groups ventured out their way. They generally didn't let any sort of raiding party escape, as their isolation was their greatest protection, though they did let a few individuals from the land of earth join, due to them bringing a significant supply of food and other materials with them. The hozuki though were a big problem with the clan members being unable to pull their weight without turning to water constantly, so several Aburame and expedition members put together a solution. This solution combined the transformation technique with the Hydrification Technique. Utilizing this technique, they Hozuki were able to shapeshift into virtually any form they needed to, provided they knew how to work it properly. Due to the usefulness of this technique in combat and various other activities such as hunting, every member of the expedition who could utilize it was taught how to. The clan actually became fairly prosperous for a while in their rocky abodes, numbering at roughly 90 people by now, having gained some through immigration, and some through reproduction. But things had to come to an end eventually. After twenty years spent in those forlorn ruins, they had hunted and scavenged the surrounding area to extinction, and were forced to travel inland in the hopes of finding more resources. They angled to the south, hoping to find warmer temperatures in the cold world, though their fortune didn't increase much there. They met with several other groups along the way, eventually combining with another fairly large one, composed of land of fire, water, and wind members. They wandered the wastes barely surviving for decades, before the clan was forced to split into smaller groups, numbering at around 210 at the time. It was just too many people to feed at once, so they split into three groups, one heading southwest, one straight west, and one northwest. The southwest one was the first to die off, running into strange creatures that attacked from under the snows of the plains, combined with the lack of scavenge-able food on the plains of Suna themselves, which lead to them being brought down. The western one fared better, but had the horrible luck of being caught in an avalanche, which wiped out the majority of their members, though the shattered remnants managed to hook up with their more northerly brethren. The northwestern group though, numbering at around 90 due to absorbing the remains of the western group, though to this day they don't know the fate of the southern group, eventually came to live around a large shield volcano with some interesting features. It contained a volcanic forest, a forest that had rivers of lava flowing through the lowest channels. These were surface streams that were constantly fed by the volcano mouth itself, and flowed into a large caldera some distance away. There was also a lake that was heated by subsurface streams next to the forest. It was a dangerous land to live in, as all sorts of animals called the volcanic forests home. The extreme heat from the lava and tectonic activity in general had heated up the area enough that life would grow. The plants got their light off the streams, and that was enough for photo synthesis. They settled here, living for years before the next clans arrived, eventually forming a grouping of clans called the Fang tribe, a group of which they are still a member. Three clans working together to survive this world, even after the seasons started to change again. Three clans working together to build a life. Three clans that had survived the devastation, three hundred years ago. Structure The clan is lead by a Matriarch, a very early tradition that started from the fact that the leader of the original expedition that spawned this clan was female. Her direct female descendants have lead the clan for nearly three hundred years. The matriarch is usually, but not always, one of the strongest warriors in the clan. The current Matriarch is a eighty-four year old woman, Haruka Yaseimei. She has lead the clan for over fifty years, ever since her mother passed away. While several of the up and coming jonin are gaining ground, she is by far the strongest and most cunning combatant in the entire clan even in her old age. There are several familial groups within the clan, both of the nuclear and the lineage variety. The base familial unit is the nuclear family, though extended families tend to live in the same area. Lineage is kept track of extensively, though this is mostly to deal with inbreeding instead of status. The only status that is directly kept track of is the Matriarch's bloodline. There are 4 primary lines, one based around each nature of the clan, and while intermarriage does happen, it is rarer than looking outside the clan for additional genetics. Out of the 150ish clan members, roughly seventy are non-combatants, either too young, not actual warriors, pregnant, or too old. These members are usually in or around the village at all times, as they don't generally leave the village too often. Out of the remain 80 or so, there are currently only 11 jonin class combatants, generally hunting band leaders and veteran shinobi. These ninja are defined by the unique forms they maintain, as they are experienced enough with their transformation to freely incorporate structures into their own unique animals. Almost all are capable of using up to two natures, though water is always one of them. There are roughly 25 chunin class shinobi, experienced hunters and the vanguard of the entire clan. They generally can use Ninjutsu of a single nature, and can incorporate partial transformations into their fighting style. They could for example transform their hand into a dragon's head for a fire-breath attack. This is the second stage of their abilities. The remaining members of the clan are equivalent to Genin. While they can still be versatile depending on what transformations they know, they are limited to changing fully into basic animal forms, drastically limiting what they are capable of doing. They are not generally capable of using anything but the most basic of Ninjutsu. A majority of the warriors are spread out into hunting bands, comprised for 5-10 individuals a piece, each dedicated to hunting for food to bring back to the villages. Abilities The primary ability of the Yaseimei clan is an extremely advanced version of the Transformation Technique. Instead of the normal version of the technique which consists of utilizing yin release to temporarily overwrite the current form of the user, creating an extremely fragile transformation which generally disperses on a single solid blow, and is not conductive to long term use. They use a version that uses the Hydrification Technique as the basis of the technique. Essentially the user turns to water for a brief moment to rearrange their form into that of any structure they fully understand. This means they are capable of transforming into any animal they have studied sufficiently. Most younger members have 4-5 forms they regularly utilize, with maybe a few more they are working the kinks out of. These forms are their most comfortable and are the ones they can transform into the quickest and the smoothest. Common Forms: Bladetusk Boar: While not truly a boar, this form is the single most common transformation utilized by the Yaseimei clan. It is much more closely related to a gorilla than a true boar, but it retains the face of one. It's most noticeable feature though is that it's blood is fairly iron poor even despite an extremely high iron diet. A large portion of it's blood's iron gets deposited onto it's face, forming tusks of high quality metal. These developed due to their head bashing mating ritual, the weaker boar's tusks would break first, causing them to taste defeat. They are extremely strong and adept at moving through the jungle quickly, though they do not have high endurance. Which since their prey tends to be the God-Shell Tortoise, it doesn't have to be. Quillboar: A common ranged form, this boar has a number of quills on it's back reminiscent of a porcupine. It is capable of firing them off at predators and prey alike, though it takes a while for them to regrow naturally. Deathtouch Adder: An extremely large and vicious snake that inhabits areas directly around the lava flows, as it is cold blooded. Has an extremely potent and virulent poison that the clan harvests and uses in great amounts. It is capable of applying poison by spitting or by biting, with a single bite being more than enough to put down an adult human. Due to it's virulent nature it is capable of transfusing through the skin, meaning that a bite is not necessary to poison a target. BilgeFire Hawk: A fairly common flying form. Has a chemical in it's saliva that numbs and paralyzes, and is also highly combustible. It is capable of spitting, which is extremely unusual for a bird, this onto targets. Advanced abilities: Once a member of this clan gets more used to their powers, and starts advancing in their usage of them, they gain a number of abilities. The primary one is they learn how to do partial transformations, utilizing a partial Hydrification to turn part of their body into an animal form or part. Common things include turning their arm into the adder for grappling and poison on the go, filling their arms with quills for ranged attacks, and enhancing their arms to the strength of the Bladetusk Boar. This is difficult to master due to the change in weight distributions and how to integrate the body onto your own without excess strain. Mastering this ability is when a member is elevated to a full hunter, not simply a novice hunter. Full on Masters of this technique are good enough to create their own animal forms, utilizing bits and pieces of various other species, and the user's own imagination, to create a form that is uniquely theirs. This form takes the advantages of each species and minimizes any and all weaknesses. Essentially this creates the strongest form they can think of, which for some of the clan is extremely powerful indeed. The ability to do this advances the creator to the status of Master Class Hunter, the clan's equivalent of a Jonin. Chakra Natures Due to the wide variety of the areas this clan comes from, they have as many as four chakra natures spread among the various families that make up the clan. However the members tend to never express more than 2 natures at a time. One of these natures is always water release, due to the clan's primary ability requiring it. However their prowess in jutsu is fairly weak, in deference to their primary abilities. Restrictions on Making a Clan Member This clan has some specific strengths, weaknesses, and utilities. While I do not mind other people making members of the clan, I have some rules to retain the flavor of the clan in all characters. Character Power Levels: I'm actually holding the hard limit of no more than 11 Jonin at a time in this clan, of that I am reserving 3 of those for myself. These three will be my main character, the head hunter, aka the leader of the warriors, and one other Jonin who is necessary for my character's personal story. That means up to eight additional Jonin can be created. This is to emphasize the rarity of reaching this level of mastery. There will be no restrictions on the Chunin or Genin level within reason. This is first come, first serve. Just ask and most likely I will let you. Chakra Natures: No more than two chakra natures on a member of this clan. One has to be water release, due to it being required for the main technique. I will make a "secret" technique for each of the four natures. This will be an A-rank equivalent tech. While i won't put a hard limit on the level of the secondary nature, be reasonable about it. Though realize this clan's jutsu prowess is limited, so don't add fifty techs for both natures please. That and try to avoid S-rank super techs. Members of the clan can use Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth release. None of them have ever awoken Lightning release. They are not proficient in fuinjutsu, nintaijutsu, genjutsu, chakra absorption, or space-time techniques. Hydrification Technique: While this technique is the basis for the clan's transformation technique, the constant version is not common knowledge among the clan. As such the only people among the clan who know it are going to be the Matriarch, the Head Hunter, and whichever Jonin is being groomed to replace the Head Hunter. Which not to be a dick I plan to have be my main character. That being said due to the environment around the world, this technique is used at best two seasons a year, and is never maintained unless needed. So this technique is not available to characters created by other users. It is maintained so their will always be people capable of teaching others how to utilize their transformation, while not exposing younger members to the dangers of the Hydrification Technique in this world. Animal Restriction: As a rule, you are allowed to create animals to suit your needs as needed, however there will be a simple restriction on this. Your animal can't have supernatural abilities. The prime example would be the phoenix, it is supposedly made of fire and can be reborn from ashes. As long as you avoid abilities like this and keep it reasonable, you shouldn't have any problems with this section. Sorry for the giant list of restrictions, I just want to retain the flavor of the clan. This means taking a hard line on some things. However my list really isn't that restrictive, just forces you to focus on their actual abilities and not branch out too much. This stuff is possible to bypass, with the exception of the animal restriction, but that would have to be achieved via roleplay, just not through your initial character creation. Notable Members *Atsumu Yaseimei Trivia *This clan is a codification of a very early character of mine Gatou Akadou. *While this clan was originally thought up by me without significant outside influence, I have borrowed traits from the Primal Zerg found in Starcraft 2, as well as their clan symbol is that of the Zerg Swarm. Category:Featured Articles